


Love You A Bit

by TheSingerThatYouWanted (orphan_account)



Series: The Mighty Boosh Christmas Countdown Thing [6]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheSingerThatYouWanted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All conversation comes easiest at two in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You A Bit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest here, I'm not so pleased with this one. I kind of came up with this at about 3am, and try as I might I can't seem to get it to a point where I'm satisfied with it. But some days I can write and some days I can't, and I promised I'd try once a day. So here you go. Please try and enjoy.

"Howard?"  
Vince's whisper was almost inaudible, snatched away by the darkness. Howard couldn't really move, not with the smaller man wrapped so tightly around him, but he managed to turn his head enough to look down at him.  
"Yeah?"  
Vince began tracing spirals across Howard's chest the way he always did when he couldn't find the right words. Silence crept back in, but Howard didn't let it lull him back to sleep. Vince never usually spoke when they were in bed together. When he did, it was because he had something important to say. So he waited, letting Vince's brain cell slowly piece together the sentence he was searching for.  
"I, uh, I love you a little bit," he said eventually, mumbling against Howard's neck so that every soft word was halfway to a kiss. The taller man laughed quietly.  
"I should hope so, we've been together for- wait. Only a little bit?"  
He felt a little bad about his teasing when he felt Vince hesitate, stiffening momentarily. The younger man was never all that great with genuine emotions. He dropped a soft kiss to the top of Vince's head by way of apology and listened to his next words.  
"Yeah. Like, I want to be with you forever. And this, the holding hands and the cuddling, this is brilliant. I want to do more of this. Want to hear you talk about your day. Make cups of coffee. Do other stuff."  
Vince paused as though coming up for air before ploughing on like he had no other choice.  
"I reckon that if you were anyone else I'd say I love you a lot, but I only love you a little bit because I always love you more than I think I do."  
Howard was floored. He may have been the Cream Poet, but his romantic speeches always seemed to be missing something. Maybe that something was a darkened room. The strange, total intimacy that only exists at 2am, under the cover of darkness and blankets and complete trust. He was so used to Vince hiding behind layers of make-up and sparkling fabric that he was always shocked by the shy, sweet boy who loved far too deeply. Opening his mouth he found that no sound came out, so he quietly shifted closer and wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller man. Their foreheads touched and he heard Vince laugh.  
"You're such a softy, Howard."  
"Of course I am. It's my job."  
Vince smiled as they kissed, more a brush of lips than anything else. Howard found himself trying desperately to form a poem, a story, something that could compare to what Vince had just told him. His mind came up blank.  
"Shut up," whispered Vince. "I can hear you thinking."  
"Sorry," said Howard. Vince shut him up quickly with another kiss, before promptly falling asleep against Howard's chest. The older man smiled fondly, closing his eyes once more and marking the date in his mind.  
It was the first time Vince had told him he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Still not mine, still unlikely to ever be. Please give me feedback and help me feel a little better about this.


End file.
